Caixa de Pandora
by MCristal Black
Summary: Shura matou Aiolos e enterrou seus sentimentos. Agora renascidos vai ter que aprender a lidar com sentimentos bem guardados e escondidos.
1. Chapter 1

Ponto de vista Shura

Olho para a escadaria que leva para o seu templo, onde esta a coragem para te procurar para declarar que ainda te amo que sempre te amei que fui um idiota . . . sinto tanta vontade de te ver sei que muitos cavaleiros sempre vão na sua casa, que cada vez mais você se torna o cavaleiro mais respeitado.

Fecho os olhos e vejo seu sorriso alegre sincero;

___vamos Shura acabou a folga agora é comigo que você vai lutar!?_

___ Tá se achando,só por que ganhou do Milo acha que pode me desafiar ._

_Aiolos mostra a língua –pelo menos Milo é um cavaleiro de ouro!!!!!!!_

A que delicia era te ver assim, descontraído brincando de fazer coisa séria parecia uma criança, que eu queria que crescesse se tornasse responsável.

___Pare de infantilidade Aiolos! As vezes você é pior que o Milo e o Aldebaran Juntos!_

___Parar por quê? Já realizei todas as minhas obrigações, não pretendo entrar no monastério, agora você sim meu amigo hispânico , deve tomar cuidado, pois já esta jogando no time dos chatos falta um passo para virar monge igual o nosso querido Shakinha! Deu uma piscadela para Shura._

___Não vou virar monge, só acho que você deveria mostrar mais decoro._

_Sem mais nem menos Aiolos agarrou o Shura , o prensou na pilastra e tascou – lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego, explorou a boca com sua língua terminou mordendo o lábio inferior de um atônito Shura ._

___pelo menos não me fez em picadinho. Já é um passo para fora do monastério. E saiu correndo._

Shura ainda de olhos fechados tocou os lábios, se pudesse voltar no tempo teria agarrado Aiolos e mostrado que definitivamente não servia para virar um monge.

Abre os olhos e vê.

Tenta se certificar de não tratar de mais m golpe de sua imaginação, não é o próprio Aiolos que vem subindo as escadarias para o templo de capricórnio.

Olhar dele é justo, sem reserva, Shura sustenta esse olhar, o que será que ele quer desde que ressuscitamos não trocamos mais e duas palavras . . .

__Cavaleiro de capricórnio peço permissão para atravessar seu templo, pois fui convocado por Athena.

__É claro cavaleiro. - Então era só isso deseja ir ao templo de Athena, o que mais eu esperava. Um beijo igual ao outro, que ele dissesse que ainda me deseja. . .

__Acorda Shura. Falou essa última parte em tom alto.

__ Qual é espanhol, ta falando sozinho! Cavaleiro louco ninguém merece!!!!

__ Vai catar coquinho Francês, a convivência com aquele escorpiano tem afetado sua discrição e seu senso de perigo. Virou nos calcanhares entrando no templo fechando a porta deixando para fora um Frances espantado

"que bicho mordeu ele. Vou ter que apelar para a trilha alternativa, se bem que ela e tão longa, posso voltar para casa do Milo,NÃO Camus Shura tem razão onde esta seu senso de responsabilidade. Os deveres em primeiro lugar." Deu alguns passos em direção a trilha olhou escadaria para baixo. . . "melhor eu ir depressa antes de me arrepender." Seguiu em direção a sua casa.


	2. Chapter 2 fidelidade x culpabilidade

Romance – Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, texto sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**Atenção:** _Esse texto mostra romance entre dois homens, se ao gosta por favor não leia._

Ponto de vista Aiolos

Olho para você treinando e sinto saudade, saudade daquele tempo em que você confiava em mim, seus segredos, seus medos.

"_treinamos combate em terrenos acidentados, dentro de rios, nas florestas, revezávamos com os treinos nas arenas, o mestre era bondoso e via com bons olhos nossos treinos._

___ verás Aiolos, serei o cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena, mais dedicado, mais leal. . . _

___ Mais presunçoso, mais prepotente, mais convencido. . . Foi interrompido por um esguicho de água na cara._

___O que falava? "E Shura saiu correndo com um Aiolos molhado no seu encalço."_

Foram momentos maravilhosos,

"__ _Sabe Aiolos, acho que estou apaixonado por aquela amazona Cobra._

___Como é o nome dela?_

___O nome de quem?_

___ da tal dona do seu coração?_

___ Ah!não sei , como eu vou posso descobrir e você vai me ajudar._

___Você quem? Não surta te ajudar como, não vai me dizer que você é tímido e quer que eu vá perguntar, já passamos da idade. . ._

___ Claro que não, mas aquela amazona águia ta sempre perto do seu irmãozinho, ela é amiga e pode te dar a ficha."_

Rio das lembranças bobas, não sabe como fiquei enciumado com sua declaração claro que na época não sabia que era ciúme do seu amor , inveja querer estar no lugar da tal amazona, achei que era só tristeza por perder o amigo mais tarde é que eu fui entender o que sentia .

Pergunto-me se ele tá namorando?Com a tal amazona cobra sei que não, Aiolia me contou que ela esta com um cavaleiro de prata. Ainda bem, por que ele é muita areia para o caminhão dela. Ai, O que eu estou pensando? Shura é muita areia para o caminhão de qualquer um !!! Será que conseguiremos voltar ser amigos, pelo menos? Mas como Zeus se só da gente ficar perto pinta aquele clima estranho.

" _Durante a festa que Athenas deu para homenagear seus guerreiros, encostado em uma janela estava Shura taciturno e Aiolos se aproximou , ficou sem graça ,do que iria conversar ? foi Shura que puxou o assunto_

___ Fico muito feliz com o seu ressuscitar!" disse Shura olhando o horizonte da janela do templo de Athenas ._

___Você também ressuscitou, todos ressuscitaram, é um momento de grande alegria , Athena foi muito generosa com todos , permitindo essa segunda chance. Respondeu Aiolos olhando para Shura tentado decifrar as emoções do outro cavaleiro._

___ Sim, mas alguns deveriam ter ficado no reino dos mortos. Olhou d e relance para Mascara e Afrodite no do outro lado do salão comemorando a vida. - Assim como aqueles dois eu também não mereciam uma nova chance, havíamos errado demais deveríamos pagar por esses erros no reino de Hades. E você tão inocente o quanto não sofreu durante esses pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo comentário de Aiolos_

___ Todos merecemos uma segunda chance para sermos felizes, __**todos - **__Nós____merecemos ____ser____felizes__**, **__meu____ essa ultima sentença em seus próprios pensamentos._

___ Para ser feliz é preciso esquecer, quem nós somos e começar de novo a dádiva do esquecimento não nos foi dada. - Como posso ser feliz se o que mais quero me é negado, queria ser digno de você, do teu amor ou da sua amizade_

___ Não se sinta tão culpado pelo que aconteceu, afinal acabou tudo bem._

___ Sim, acabou tudo bem – mas eu permanecerei com seu sangue em minhas mãos com a morte de um inocente...- Eu vou andar preciso ficar sozinho_."

Apesar dessa situação com Shura hoje estou muito feliz, após tantas batalhas os templos foram todos reformados cortesia da fundação kido. Muitos amigos vêm me visitar papear, gosto disso de ter meus amigos por perto na verdade no começo eles ficaram ou eu fiquei meio deslocado afinal permaneci no meio dos mortos durante 15 anos é muita coisa eles envelheceram e eu bom hoje tenho aspecto de um jovem de vinte, uma alma calejada, meus amigos entre vinte e oito e trinta anos e pensar que eu era o mais velho. . . Bom mas isso é passado. O importante que não somente tenho o respeito deles como a admiração,

Acho que sonho acordado, Shura esta a observar meu templo desde que ressuscitamos ele tem me evitado Aiola acha que ele tem vergonha do que fez, não sei se ele esta correto, acho que sente culpa sim , mas pelo fato de não gostar de mim da mesma maneira. Sinto o cosmo de Athena me chamando.


	3. Chapter 3 formando uma equipe

Romance – Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, texto sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**Atenção:** _Esse texto mostra romance entre dois homens, se ao gosta por favor não leia._

**Ponto de vista de Shura**

Paz ! tão sonhada paz

Ao final de tantas batalhas alcançamos o que queríamos. Zeus por que me sinto tão infeliz nem no mundo dos mortos esta dor doía tanto. Estou obcecado fico observando o templo de Sagitário esperando vê - lo mesmo de longe, sim de longe , o que te diria se chegasse perto? como vai? O que ta fazendo de bom? Quer voltar a ser meu amigo? Melhor quer ser meu amante? Descobri que te amo, então vamos superar essa besteirinha de ter te matado e voltar ao inicio do nosso relacionamento. Ele provavelmente vai mandar me internar, vai pensar que sou louco, pois só um louco par a continuar sonhando com algo impossível.

Sonhar não custa nada, ele acabou de passar por mim, queria ter coragem para uma reaproximação, mas olho seu rosto tão jovem sua expressão tão peralta, ah igual a anos atrás, eu envelheci, meu corpo ressuscitou mas não sou um garoto de 18 anos, e ele é um menino, merece alguém tão jovem quanto ele, que não esteja atormentado pela culpa , que possa faze – lo feliz. . .Graças a Zeus Sinto o cosmo de Athena me convocar, interrompendo minha Linha de raciocínio, sigo para seu templo, uma missão vai me ajudar a colocar a cabeça em ordem e esquecer. . .

Chegando ao templo percebo que não estou sozinho.

__ Shura! O que faz aqui?

__ Fui convocado por Athena! E você ainda aqui?O que será que esta acontecendo?

__ Será o inimigo esta atacando em diversos pontos, sendo assim outros cavaleiros também serão convocados.

__ Na verdade serão somente vocês dois por enquanto -- Athena entra na sala do trono acompanhada do mestre Doko e fazemos reverencia – Uma forte energia maligna vem tomando forma no norte da Espanha acreditamos se tratar de alguns demônios que tentam uma nova saída do mundo dos mortos, mandarei vocês em missão para lá caso necessitem mandarei reforços.

__ Athena apenas um dos dois seria necessário – objetei sensato - as missões são individuais já que os cavaleiros de ouro são capazes de executar as missões mais difíceis sozinhos.

__ As missões eram realizadas sozinhas, agora serão duplas. Não permitirei que um cavaleiro seja ferido por não ter ninguém dando apoio. Além do mais, Saga me disse que um dos motivos para que os cavaleiros realizassem missões sozinhos era distanciar os laços entre os cavaleiros e evitar motins contra planos de Ares.

__ Analisamos os históricos e descobrimos que vocês trabalhavam muito bem juntos. . . E Aiolos esta precisando de uma atualização já que, hum . . . devidos a forças maiores não tem participado de missões.

__ Sim mestre, trabalhamos bem, mas isso foi antes. . . O senhor entendo que seria - embaraçoso, constrangedor, - estranho devido a fatos do passado. Disse Shura

__ Tem algum problema com o cavaleiro de sagitário? Perguntou o mestre nesse instante senti os olhos de Aiolos sobre mim, inquisitores .

__ Não mestre, não tenho nenhum problema com o cavaleiro de sagitário, porém de vido a nossa história recente creio que não seja tão confortável para ele ser obrigado a trabalhar ele prefira trabalhar com Aiolia.

__ Não, trabalhar como você não me incomoda. E quanto trabalhar com meu irmão tenho certeza que não faltaram oportunidades para testar sua evolução como cavaleiro.

Aiolos disse isso com os olhos fixos em mim, simplesmente fiquei sem ação.

__ Muito bem – disse Atena – preparem suas coisas partirão daqui 2 horas. Fiz juntamente com Aiolos uma reverencia à saída da Deusa . E disparei

__ O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

__ Do que esta falando?

__ te dei a oportunidade de você declinar da missão ou pelo menos realiza La com alguém que você se sinta bem.

__ Eu estou confortável com a situação. Quem tem problemas e ficar só comigo é você, mas não se preocupe não pretendo fazer você sair do celibatário.

Piscou o olho para mim e desceu saiu assobiando. Fiquei parado observando ele sair. Ele ainda era o mesmo moleque de tempos atrás, eu é que não era mais o mesmo.

**Ponto de vista do Aiolos**

__Sim mestre, trabalhamos bem, mas isso foi antes. . . O senhor entende que seria estranho devido a fatos do passado. Disse Shura.

Observo Shura dar varias evasivas sobre o porque de não querer um parceiro na missão, melhor por que não me queria como parceiro

__ Tem algum problema com o cavaleiro de sagitário?perguntou o mestre.

Não agüentei, sei que é feio encarar, mas estava muito curioso e então ele retribuiu o olhar respondeu mantendo o olhar em mim, naquele momento entendi tudo. . .

__ Não mestre, não tenho nenhum problema com o cavaleiro de sagitário, porém devido a nossa história recente creio que não seja tão confortável para ele ser obrigado a trabalhar comigo. Talvez ele prefira trabalhar com Aiolia.

Aiola tem razão ele tem vergonha continua se sentindo culpado por tudo, mesmos sabendo que foi usado por Ares e que nem mesmo Saga pode ser considerado culpado, já que ambos foram apenas instrumentos em suas mãos . Vou dar um jeito nesse seu complexo de culpa e resolver de vez alguns assuntos inacabados.

__ Não, trabalhar como você não me incomoda. E quanto trabalhar com meu irmão tem certeza que não faltaram oportunidades para testar sua evolução como cavaleiro. Mantive os olhos em Shura para ler todas as suas reações, não pude deixar de sorri quando percebi que ele ficou atônito, claro pensou que eu iria agradecer de não estar em missão com ele.

Após a saída da Deusa ele veio questionar minhas atitudes, não achei que tivesse coragem de ser tão direto mas isso me deu esperança, pelo menos nervoso ele parava de agir como se estivesse na presença de um fantasma.

__ te dei a oportunidade de você declinar da missão ou pelo menos realiza La com alguém que você se sinta bem.

__ Eu estou confortável com a situação. Quem tem problemas e ficar só comigo é você, mas não se preocupe não pretendo fazer você sair do celibatário. Pisquei para um Shura atônito e sai.

Essa missão seria bem animada com certeza.

Cheguei em casa e fui me prepara para missão, continuava assobiando uma canção que havia ouvido esses dias com Aiolia, era a oportunidade que eu tanto esperava, por falta de coragem no passado não me declarei, queria preservar nossa amizade e acabei vagando no inferno com a eterna duvida se seria aceito. Aprendi da pior maneira que a duvida é pior que a negativa.

__ O que aconteceu ficou tão sério?!

__Ahh!! Que susto Aiolia!!!!

__ Há, Há, Há, Há, Há, Há... Você não devia se assustar desse jeito, afinal _um cavaleiro sempre percebe a aproximação de outro pelo movimento do cosmo. _O engraçadinho do meu irmão resolveu imitar a época em que eu era seu mestre. Sorri e fiz uma pequena alavanca com o a perna desequilibrando momentaneamente.

__ Acho que a falta de atenção vem da família , devo me cuidar para não ficar como você.

__ Implicante!! E me mostra a língua

__ Quanta infantilidade! Retribuo o gestão e caímos na risada.

__ Sério, quando chegava no templo você estava assobiando e agora pouco estava com cara de enterro , esta criando dupla personalidade também? Se bem que isso tá mais para transtorno bi polar.

__ Transtorno bi polar, onde você ouviu falar disso?

__ Marin tá estudado psicologia. E eu acabo estudando junto , você não respondeu minha pergunta.

__ Pensava no meu passado, como vivo, como morto, nas oportunidades perdidas e no meu futuro.

__ Quanta filosofia barata! bastava dizer que estava pensando no Shura e na missão que vai realizar com ele.

__ Se você sabia por que me atormentava?

__ Quero saber o que pretende nessa missão, vai resolver esse clima chato entre vocês?

__ Vou lutar pela minha felicidade, talvez até piore o clima mas não vou levar essa duvida de novo comigo para o cemitério.

__ Sabe que eu não gosto do Shura, mas se é isso que você quer vou te apoiar.

* * *

**Amaterasu Sonne** obrigada pelo review , Como você deve ter observado Aiolos já começou a se destravar, ou quase, neste capitulo. Obrigado pela dica espero ter conseguido melhorar a compreensão do texto.


End file.
